Understanding Blue
by Heartened Depression
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a 15 year old girl trapped in a unkind world. When a new blonde comes to school, she finds herself thrown into a game of love, war, vengence, and betrayal. Can he save her before she breaks? SakuraX Deidara  read, enjoy, and review!
1. Lost in Blue

Ok so here's my new story!!

Disclaimer: ok people one question, if I owned Naruto, would I be right on 'FANFICTION'???? geez!!!

CHAPTER ONE- lost in a sea

I never had the perfect life. Now don't get me wrong, I had a good one, just not one that would be put into a fairytale. I was smart, fun, and beautiful. I had a mother that loved me and friends that cared. They all saw a pretty, courageous girl who didn't care what anyone thought. But the one thing none of them saw, that none of them knew, or noticed… is that I was dying on the inside. Sometimes I even believed I had already broken. And the one day I lost it, was the day my life began to change.

…

It was the day I met Deidara Yoshimaru.

And Deidara was the one who noticed.

"Yo! Sakura! Wait up!" A voice called from behind me. I recognized it immediately. Naruto.

I turned quickly to see a running blonde, backpack in hand. I crossed my arms, and put a smirk on my lips.

"Naruto." I said as he stopped before me.

"Hmm."

"You're wearing two different shoes." I said laughing. His head immediately lunged to look towards his feet. His mouth dropped, anime style.

"OMYGOD!" He shouted. I laughed as I noticed the many staring. I reached for his hand and drug him along the pavement. He began frantic crys to go home and find a matching pair.

"You can borrow Kiba's, he won't mind, he usually has a spare in his locker anyway." I said, still laughing.

"Fine." I let go of his arm and began to jog towards the building ahead. He copied, and I found myself in a race.

I of course, as always, won.

As we entered the school building, Naruto dashed down the hall, leaving me alone in the mob of sleepy teens. As I pushed my way through the crowd, I noticed something, or more of, someone. A blonde to be exact, with a pony tail tied atop his head. He had big blue doe eyes, and he was staring at me. I froze for an instant. I stood there lost in a pool of bright blue.

Blue.

Intoxicating blue.

Big blue doe eyes.

Just blue.

"EARTH TO SAKURA!!!!!"

"WHA!?" I asked as I came out of my trance. I noticed Temari standing in front of me with a scowl on her face.

"I've been standing her for like five minutes talking to you and you weren't listening." She said, hissy.

"Oh, umm… sorry Temari." I said.

I glanced back to the spot where the blue eyed guy had been previously.

…

He was gone.

Later

As the bell rang I dashed out of the room hoping not to be caught in another 'teaching costume' from Ms. Tsunade. I swear, that woman was mad.

I found myself at my locker, then the restroom, and finally the entrance to my god-forsaken-school. I noticed no one was around anymore. All the halls were empty, and it was only three fifteen. I realized today was the day of the town carnival.

"Damnit." I said to no one in particular.

"How could I have forgot the carnival." I continued.

"Too much on your mind I guess." A voice came from behind me. I didn't recognize it, but I liked it. I turned slowly to see who it was.

I was lost again

Great.

Damn that blue sea in his eyes.

They were so intoxicating.

I thought I could sit and stare into them for hours and I didn't even know the guy.

"Y-yeah… I guess." I said. He smiled and thrust his hand outwards.

"I'm Deidara. Deidara Yoshimaru." He stated.

"Nice to meet you Deidara Yoshimaru. I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno." I complied taking his hand into a shake. He crossed his arms.

"So, what were you saying about this carnival?" He asked.

"Oh, it's the town carnival, it comes in once a year, for one night only. I guess I forgot about it today."

He stepped towards me.

"Well, why don't we go?" He asked, smirking.

"We? Us?"

"Yes."

"I don't know."

"You do know. You want to."

"Wow aren't u cocky."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine I'll go as long as you stop that."

"… I knew you wanted too."

" … You are a really big loser you know that."

"No I'm not, Sa-ku-ra."

"Stop that."

"…"

I found myself going to the carnival with mr. Blue eyes here. Great. Wonderful. I couldn't stop staring. Man he must have thought I was a stalker. God I was such a loser.

We chatted as we walked towards the fairgrounds. We talked about life, death, love, family, and everything I could imagine.

He told me a lot; he was my age, fifteen, he was an only child, he was new to my town and school, and a lot more.

I also told him the important things about me.

…

"And I ADORE fox terriers." I said laughing.

He stopped and I turned to look at him. His smile was gone and he was looking at me in a serious manner.

"You know Sakura, I have a feeling you're aren't happy, that you're just a good actress."

"Huh?"

"You laugh a lot, but I don't feel like your heart's laughing." He said still staring. My mouth was wide open.

"You're weird you know that." I laughed out.

"Maybe." He began walking.

How can someone I just met say that? How could he notice that I really wasn't happy? How could he?

_Am I insane…_

_Or does someone finally understand me…?_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**HD(heartened depression): **that's all for now folks!!

**Sakura: **Oh god, HD has been eating sugar all day!! HELP!!!

**HD: **Ello govner!!!!!!

**Sasuke: **erm…

**Deidara: **ELLO MADAME'!!!!!!!!!!

**HD: **would you like a spot of tea good sir?!

**Deidara:** why yes madame'

**Sakura:** oh god thgey're gonna ramble for awhile so I think I'm gonna turn off the camera now.

**Sasuke:** we might wanna do that!!!

Sakura:** bye!!!**

The next chapter will be out soon and sakura and Deidara will be at the carnival yay!!!!

Until next time!!!!!!

And plz review and tell me what should happen in the next chapter, like should there be an emergency or should they kiss or should something else happen!!!! READ AND REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

THANKS FOR READING!!!!

I APPRECIATE IT!!!


	2. Emotions

**Disclaimer: **I –unfortunately- do not own the show Naruto, but I do fortunately own a NARUTO PLUSHIE! YAY ME! XD

Ok so, I don't want to have to redo the entire first chapter,so here's what happened… when I write I say everything in my head… and I must have thought I put the 'yeah's at the end of deidara's sentences, because I was saying it in my head. But as u know I didn't…. but in this chapter I WILL I PROMISE!

Ok so here's chappy two and thank all of u that reviewed and all of u that took time to read my story: D

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**.…………………………**_

Chapter two: Emotions

My hair was flying behind me as we ran through the crowd. I was having the time of my life. Currently, my hand was situated comfortably in Deidara's grasp. We had just dismounted from the roller coaster, which had more-than-likely screwed up my hair, and for some reason, I didn't care.

I felt like for the first time in my life, I was really, truly happy. And being happy was making my body feel light, it was as if I let the shield around my emotions down. Every good feeling was pouring out of me, and I loved it. How long had it been since I had be truly happy, five, six years. I couldn't even remember, and yet, I didn't care about that either.

My legs began to hurt from the running, and as I slowed down my hand tugged at Deidara's. He took that as a sign to begin walking. But what made me smile even more was, that…

… he never let go of my hand…

I had just met the guy earlier that day, and I felt as though I had known him my entire life. He was fun… and smart… funny… hot, really hot… and he made me smile. That was enough for me to melt. By the second ride, I got butterflies in my stomach every time he looked at me, and then I would be lost in his eyes again. Those times in the pools in his eyes, I didn't know how long I would stare at him. It seemed like days, months, and sometimes years, But every second was more exciting than the first. Was I in love… surely not… love took months, even years to form; I couldn't possibly be in love with a guy I just met. But then again, there was such a thing as 'love at first sight'.

"I'm having fun Deidara!" I yelled over the noise of the crowd. He looked at me. –butterflies-.

"Me to, yeah!" He replied. Two smiles found their ways to our lips. –butterflies-

I stopped walking and Deidara copied. I looked up into his eyes, determined not to get lost.

"Deidara I.. I..umm-"

–damn butterflies-… damnit… I was lost again. God, for once could he not make me stare at him like a fool? He must have thought I was a seriously freak, but… he didn't say anything… and they way he looked at me… it was…

Soothing… and warm… and I felt like no one was there at the carnival…

But me, and Mr. Blue eyes.

The funny things was… I liked it that way… I wanted it that way…. I needed it that way.

And before I knew it, before I even noticed what was happening…

…

…

…

Our lips were touching. –major butterflies-

…

…

…

His right hand was now supporting my neck, his left, caressing my right cheek. A blush formed on my cheeks as we pulled away from one another. A loving smile was placed on his adorned features. His eyes were sparkling, and his hair was shifting in the direction of the wind. I wanted to freeze time right then, and just stare at him… forever… for eternity.

His hands dropped to his sides.

"Yes, Sakura, yeah?" He asked, smiling. –butterflies-

I almost didn't know what he was asking until I searched my memory. What was I gonna say? I didn't know, I just couldn't remember.

"Oh, I umm…

…

-damn butterflies-

I-I'm… glad, I came …with you." That was it.

He grabbed my hand and began to walk again. The warm of his palm immediately warmed up my cold hands, and I wanted to jump into his arms to warm the rest of me up… that and other reasons…

"Me too, yeah." He said.

The rest of the night passed quickly, and to my dismay, I didn't get a second kiss. But I did get a hug and a promise to see him the next day!

Bye the time I was laying in bed, ready for sleep, it was already two in the morning.

And I must have slept hard…

Because I didn't wake up until two hours after school started…(-.-)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

okies people… I know this chapter was really short, but I felt I should end it in the place I did. The next should be a lot longer!

And once again thanks to all of you who reviewed!! It meant so much to me.

**And thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and plz review.**

Sincerely,

Heartened depression (HD)


	3. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Thank you for Reading 'Understanding Blue'. I would like to ask for a beta. I would be very grateful to have a beta for this story, and one would be very appreciated. And once again, thank you for reading and please consider being a beta!

Sincerely,

Heartened Depression


End file.
